Among all technical categories of stereoscopic display, holographic display is considered to be the ultimate technology for displaying stereoscopic images. Holographic display devices currently on the market are mostly static holographic display devices. There has not been any dynamic holographic display device which is capable of mass production on the market. The main factors that limit development of the dynamic holographic display device include small viewing angles of holographic display, very few sources, and limited range of movement when viewing. Thus, a display device having only a single function cannot meet people's different needs for viewing.